Je t'haine
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: [EdWinry] [one shot] Parceque Edward et Winry ne sont pas romantiques, ils vivent leur amour [vache], au grand jour [malheureusement]. Ils s'insultent [enc... !], se frappent [sbaf !], la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent [cuicui].


_Parceque Edward et Winry ne sont pas romantiques, ils vivent leur amour (vache) devant tout le monde (malheureusement). Ils s'insultent (en !), se frappent (sbaf !), la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent (cuicui).  
Désolée d'avance de la grossierté de ce court one-shot. Amusez vous à compter les injures XD_

- Pinako ! on est de ret-  
Edward Elric, 17 ans, n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une clé a molette lui avait cassé son si beau sourire Colgate. Son si beau sourire, sadique a souhait, sexy au diable, pensait Winry. C'est pour ça qu'elle le voulait détruit. Elle avait une forte envie de le tuer, en ce moment même. Elle se voyait, devant le crépuscule, riant devant une tombe gravée à l'éffigie du "Hagane no chibi-chan".

- Winry !!!  
Zut, il parlait encore ! Elle ne lui avait pas cassé toutes les dents. Autant finir le boulot tout de suite : elle s'approcha en courant et l'envoya balader dix mètres plus loin.  
- Winry !!!  
Al criait. Après tout, c'était Ed qui gisait là-bas, dans l'herbe, les jambes en l'air et la tête en sang.  
- Quoi ? demenda la jeune fille.  
- ...Ed ! Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?  
- Tu préfères que ce soit toi ?  
Al eut un mouvement de recul. Winry était contente d'elle, elle voyait la peur dans ses yeux ambres.  
- Alors ta gueule !  
Pinako eut l'air désolée, Al la regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle avait enfin toute l'attention sur elle. Le feu des projecteurs avait dû l'aveugler un moment, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'alchimiste national la saisir par son top.

- QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS, SALOPE !!!  
Winry répondit avec un air désinterressé de ne pas lui crier dans l'oreille, de ne pas arracher ce qui couvrait son beau 85C et de la lacher, s'il lui plaisait.  
- Non, il me plait pas, non ! D'où est ce que tu m'défonce la machoire ???  
- Depuis que tu promets de m'écrire, et que les seules nouvelles que j'ai de toi c'est en lisant les journaux !!!  
Elle le claqua, il repondit par un juron. Il dessera son emprise, en prenant soin de l'envoyer à terre. Elle lui saisit les jambes, le faisant trebucher, et s'attaqua à son automail avec sa clé à molette. Une très mauvaise idée, elle se retrouva avec une botte en cuir dans le nez. Et une botte en cuir dans le nez, ça fait mal. Très mal.

- Tu m'as pété le nez ! Enculé !!!  
- Qui c'est que tu traites d'enculé, perverse !!!  
- ... Q... Quoi ???  
- Tu saignes du nez !!!  
- La faute à ta botte, ducon !  
Ed fit semblant de reflechir.

- Ah, c'était ça le bruit, ça a fait "cric" !  
- J't'en f'rais bouffer du "cric" moi !  
Elle se tenait le nez pour empecher le saignement, en vain.  
- eh la perverse, tu vas nous refaire la mer rouge !  
- Moi au moins je reluque pas dans les nibards des autres, hentai ! (pervers)  
Edward devint rouge pivoine.  
- Il t'a plut mon beau soutif en dentelle j'espère !  
Giclée d'hémoglobine sortant du nez d'Edward. Cri triomphant de la blonde. Ils avaient l'air beaux, côte à côte, couverts de boue et de sang, riant aux eclats. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis repartirent dans un fou rire.

- A la douuuche !!! cria Edward.- ... A la douche ? Moi en première !!!  
- Non, moi !  
Ils courèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, winry arrivant la première. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, l'alchimiste national la plaqua contre la porte.  
- Laisse moi rentrer, blondasse... murmura t'il au coin de son oreille.  
- Rêves...  
- Allez, c'est pas grand chose  
- J'ai quoi en échange, monsieur l'alchimiste d'acier ?

Il fit un sourire en coin. D'un seul coup, elle regretta d'avoir trop parlé. Oh et puis, en fait, non.  
- Laisse moi rentrer et tu verras...

_Tantantaaaaaan, imaginez vous ce que vous voulez ! Court ? oui, c'est court ! Tres ! mais j'suis pas douée pour les fics longues ! et puis javais envie d'écrire ! Alors faites avec ça xD_


End file.
